


Under the Sea

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Mind Reading, Ocean, Sunsets, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn goes to the waters everyday to watch the sunset, and talks to the most beautiful creature of the sea.





	Under the Sea

Finn sat on a rock taking a deep breath of the fresh salty air, watching the sunset reflect on the water as it rippled. He heard a slight splash from behind and quickly turned around. Nothing was there, he turned back towards the sun to see something brighter. Rey poked her head out from the rock resting her arms on the surface as the rest of her stayed in the water. 

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." he returned the smile. 

"Have you been up to anything lately?"

"No." he sighed.

She looked to the sunset. "The sky is beautiful this evening."

"Not as beautiful as you." he said silently.

She dropped her eyes."..you think I'm beautiful?" 

"You heard that?"

She turned to him. "Finn I hear everything." They stared at each other for a bit. "Come, I want to show you something." she held her hand out to him.

He moved back. "I can't swim."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I - I do."

"Then come on!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. His eyes were closed tight as his cheeks were blown. 

"Open you eyes." she whispered softly. His eyes opened and a whole new world was seen. Everything was blue and beautiful and Rey, she was stunning. Her blue green scales sparkled in the ray's of light and her hair floated around. He looked down and began to panic.  "Shh, it's okay. I've got you." she calmed, her voice soothing. She grabbed his arm and took him deeper and they reached the ground. He watched as the fish swam past them. 

"I can't hold my breath much longer." he thought to her. 

"Don't worry." she pulled a leaf from one of the plants. "Eat this, it'll help." He put it in his mouth and it melted on his tongue releasing a gas into his mouth. Suddenly, he didn't need air anymore. He smiled and looked around.

"This place is beautiful!" He looked at her. "You're beautiful, look at you!"

She laughed but then furrowed her brow. "..Finn, what's a..kiss?"

His eyes widened. "A..kiss?"

"Yeah, I heard someone say it. But, I don't know what it means."

"A kiss happens when..two people like each other a lot and they..want to show the other how they feel."

"How does it work?"

"Well-" he cleared his throat. "I'd have to show you. I've - never really done it underwater before.." He moved closer and kissed her softly. She cupped his face, to kiss longer. She knew what a kiss was. 

"Stay. We can be together."

He looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
